Hunger Games High
by The Girl with the Scar
Summary: What happens when the Hunger Games character are thrown into high school? Awesomeness, duh! Truth or Dare, Parties, Prom, and Pairings ensue in this stereotypical story! Pairings include Clove/Cato, Marvel/Glimmer, Finnick/Annie, Foxface/Thresh (lots of them) and hints of Gadge and Everlark. T for coarse language and high school stunts. POV's rotate.
1. Chapter 1

Suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!

**Foxface**

_Why can't they get a room? _I think as I see the students Cato and Glimmer purpling in the hallway. Seriously, this is High School, not a party.

I guess, as a stereotypical introduction goes, I shall introduce myself.

I'm Finch. Finch Autumn Cleaverly. I have awful red hair and amber eyes, and yes, resemble a fox. And not in the foxy way that gets the boys singing, but in the way I am physically unable to smile with out it turning into a sly grin. I don't even try. I was nicknamed Foxface in 6th grade, but I go by my middle name. Autumn. I think it sounds pretty. If people ever used it, that is. I attend Panem High School; although I could handle University Classes cause I am incredibly intelligent. And modest! I mean, really. Although in Grade 10, I take Gr. 12 classes and am graduating this year. I think I'll kind of miss this place. Not.

My train of thought is interrupted as I slam into something hard. Human, I believe, as I feel a six pack through the thick gray material of the sweatshirt. I look up to see Thresh, a boy in Gr. 11.

"Watch it, 11." I spit. I call everyone by the names of their grade in the school, to give the impression that I don't give a shit. In truth, I am incredibly observant and have memorized the name of all 400 kids in the school. It's a small school.

He looks down and those golden brown orbs immediately captivate me. I realized were still pressed up against each other and embarrassed I start to walk away. There is still 45 minutes before class so the halls are surprisingly empty. Even Glimmer and Cato are gone.

"Sorry." Murmurs a voice and I look behind me to see the boy trailing after me. I dismiss this and continue walking.

"Hey, fox girl, wait." He says, not loud enough to be a yell, but not quiet enough to be a whisper.

"Come on, 10, fox got your tongue?" This makes me stop. The nerve! He doesn't continue, he halts where he is, a few feet back. If he was closer I would slap him.

After a few more minutes of silence, sneak a glance. He was staring at something.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer." I say. Wow, that was off character, I normally don't talk all that much.

Another shows me he is blushing profusely.

"Can't help it. Your ass is as small as your brain is large."

Using the last grammar lesson to taunt me? That bastard! I continue walking, before the next thing leaves me in a standstill of disbelief.

"Autumn, wait!"

He knew my name! Ahh, HE KNEW MY NAME. Now that I think about it, he wasn't really that bad. He was taking Gr 12 in most subjects, and he knows my name, he has a six pack, and he knows my name, he's funny in a stupid kind of way, AND HE KNOWS MY NAME!

"I'm sorry, that was a jackass move their." He says. I nod slowly, still not looking at him.

"Everything you do is a jackass move cause you're simply a jackass." I say quietly. He chuckles at this.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, just trying to state a fact." I say, turning around. I don't try to hide the sly grin spreading across my face. He notices.

"Too far, little fox, too far." He expresses mock hurt.

Little fox. I strangely liked that. I was unique, nicer than any of the other nicknames. Little was there probably because he towered over me at 6'4. People started appearing and unexpectedly his face molded into his typical masked expression, and he walked away, as if nothing had ever happened. Weird. Too weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clove POV**

"Shit!" I yell as stumble over the mass of clothes. Stupid self-absorbed sister.

I run down the stairs and grab an apple, cussing as Glimmer honks.

_No breakfast today._

I slam the door and hurry to Glimmer's car. I hop in besides Marvel.

"Took you long enough." Sighs Marvel angrily.

"Oh Marvel, is it that time of the month?" I tease.

"Bitch." Mutters Marvel.

I pull of my sweatshirt, leaving me in a thin undershirt while I fumble in my bag for something cooler. I turn to see Cato goggling at me. Isn't he with Glimmer? Creep.

We arrive at school and I run.

"Shit!" I cuss, realizing that I'm late for homeroom. I quietly walk into the room with Cato.

"Nice try." Says Mrs. Munsch, our creepy teacher. Seriously, she has pointed teeth. "Furhman, Ludwig, detention."

Shit. This day can't get any worse.

**Unnamed District 8 Girl**

I wake up to the sound of crying and run to the room of my little brother. I pick him up and sing to him quietly.

_Hush little baby,_

_Shut your yap,_

_And when you wake,_

_You'll be not sleeping, _

_When there's an earthquake,_

_The dollar store cradle will fall, _

_And you'll fall a meter, _

_and escape with minor injuries_

When the song is over he is fast asleep. I place him in the crib and head to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, I arrive at school. I like coming early because then I don't have to do the homework the night before. I always forget to do stuff at night. I shiver, and proceed to the school.


End file.
